


Counting the Minutes

by sleapyGazelle



Series: 10k follower tumblr giveaway [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Texting, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleapyGazelle/pseuds/sleapyGazelle
Summary: Keith is getting ready for his wedding ceremony. Or he's trying to anyway, but his fiancé keeps distracting him.





	Counting the Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: a cute klance drabble about their wedding.
> 
> For tumblr user [@bananaxfabulous](https://tmblr.co/mTRsrXJ6Ex3P2liXxz44Rog)

Keith hops on one foot as he stuffs his other leg into his trousers. Once his pants are securely on, he chances a look in the mirror. Hair falling still messily around his face, complexion pale, Keith looks every bit as nervous as he feels. 

Out there, waiting for him in a matching suit will be the love of his life. Keith zones out as he stands in front of the mirror trying to remember when he started to love—

Keith’s phone buzzes somewhere by his feet and he jumps as if caught red-handed at something. Telling himself to get a grip, he fishes his phone out of the pocket of his jeans that he’d just changed out of. 

_1 new text  
From: Lance_

Speak of the devil.

He swipes it open. 

_hey boo_

This is followed by various kissy face emojis. 

Keith feels a fond smile building. Even after all this time, his face heats up at the antics. 

**we’re not supposed to talk before the ceremony** , he types back. 

_we can’t see/hear each other so it doesn’t count ;)_

**that’ll change in about an hour**  
Putting it in words makes it more real than it’s felt all morning. 

_awww u counting the minutes??_

Before Keith even has time to _consider_ feeling embarrassed, Lance sends him another text,

_me too_

_Oh._ Dumb butterflies fly about, crashing headlong into his stomach walls. He’s less than an hour away from _marrying_ this dork. He screws his eyes shut and huffs out a breath of self-encouragement. One step at a time. He just has to get his shit together, comb his hair, and unbutton his pants so he can tuck his shirt in. Just as his hand goes to his waist, his phone buzzes again. 

_wyd rn ?_

Keith rolls his eyes. When did all the things that he used to find most annoying in people—talking too much, flirting all the time, cracking bad jokes, being all around obnoxious—become all the things that make him weak in the knees? He figures it has to do with it being _Lance_ who has these characteristics. Lance, who is selfless, kind, loving, and loyal. It’s with a full heart that Keith replies to his almost-husband,

**putting on my pants properly**

_can’t wait to take them off later ;) ;) ;)_

Keith snorts. Two can play this game. 

**youre all talk babe  
youre gonna get all flustered when it comes to it**

_shut up!_

**im gonna take you apart babe**

_Keeeeeith_

**now get ready so we can hurry up and get married**

* * *

When Keith gets to the beach with his wildflower bouquet in hand, one look at Lance with sunshine on his face, and Keith is lost. He doesn’t know what stars had to align to make this moment possible, but he’s going to cherish it—this person, this love—for the rest of forever.


End file.
